USS Virginia
Virginia was the lead ship of the Virginia-class. The Virginia's construction was one of the most controversial warship constructions of all time. Like the other members of the Virginia-class, they faced scrutiny in light of the talks regarding the Washington Naval Treaty. She became the poster child for post-WW1 Military spending glut, and was cancelled several times. In service, the design of the Virginia-class was one of the closest guarded secrets. She was the most powerful warship in the USN arsenal until the construction of the Montana-class. Service History Well armored, she spent most of the 1920's patrolling the Eastcoast. very close to the Atlantic coast line to prevent nations from spying on her. However, in 1927 she made her first transoceanic voyage, from Norfolk, Virginia to the British base in Malta. This was the first opportunity Germans were able to survey her abilities. Unknown to Germany, she was equipped with a fake superstructure, drastically altering the shape of the ship to throw off German abilities to identify the ship. However, these disguising attempts were for naught. Not only did Germans manage to obtain photos of her unaltered shape off the coast of Florida. She would also undergo a major refit that saw her appearence completely change. In 1930, she underwent an extensive refitting in Norfolk, leading to an appearance that would define other U.S. battleships. Her basket masts were replaced with tripod masts, and she was one of only 15 ships to be equipped with the then experimental XCAM-1 Radar. In 1933, with refits completed, she was attached to the Pacific fleet, where she performed patrols. In 1939, with the dawn of the war in Europe, Virginia became one of the first ships to be refit with new sensors, and a much heavier AA complement. Reattached to the Pacific fleet in Mid-1940, she underwent firing drills. On December 7th, 1941, Virginia was docked on Battleship row outside of the USS Arizona. Deemed a high profile target, she was extensively targeted by Japanese aircraft, being targeted by 15 B5N 'Kates', carrying 16.1in AP shots modified for bomb use. The bombers bombed her from stern to bow. The 12th bomb struck her between Turret I, and Turret II, causing a cataclysmic explosion of both magazines. The portholes had been left open, due to a senior officer inspection later that day, which led to the explosive gases flooding through that, causing extensive damage to the Arizona located next to her. The shockwave itself destroyed most glass within the harbor, cracking most of the remaining battleships glass, and the cockpits of most of the aircraft. The shockwave was one of the largest conventional explosions of all time, with debris and shrapnel destroying the superstructure of the Arizona. Distinguishable Parts of Virginia were found as far way as the main island of Hawaii. Due to the lack of recognizable wreckage in that area, it is hard to tell if the bomb penetrated both Magazines, or the explosion of Magazine 1 or 2 led to explosion of the other. While believed initially, it is generally excepted that the bomb dented the bulkhead between the turrets which led to the detonation of a powder room in Magazine 1, Magazine 1 led to the detonation of Magazine 2. Today she is located underneath the Virginia memorial, and is located across of USS Alliance. Category:United States Navy Category:Battleship